Age doesn't matter
by tintin021
Summary: Does age really matters? let's see if to Natsuki it matters


Age doesn't matter

I have a friend who asked me about the appropriate age gap between couples. I laughed with her question and told her that age doesn't matter. An old love saying. She said that one in the couple must be 5 years older to her partner. Then I asked her "what about if the other one is 15-20 years older to his/her partner? Is it still acceptable? Based on her expression, she's thinking so I continue with my question. "Is it really important to set a certain age gap ? Or to be precise, is age really important to a relationship?" I saw her frown. And then she said " I think yes, I think no, I think maybe hahaha!" then she

laughed. We continue our discussion about age gap and I can't help but think. If ever I found someone, is it the age really important? Maybe to my family, the answer is yes… but for me? I think not.

_Well here's my story. Hope you enjoy! Ja!_

Chapter 1

"Yes Mom, I'm coming" a husky voice said.

"_You have to dear, your father is expecting you to represent our family" _said the woman on the other line.

"yeah, yeah" the husky voice said. Expressing that she's not really interested to whatever they're talking about.

"_I'm sorry Natsuki if you feel that you were forced to do this …" _

A sigh escaped from her lips. Honestly, she really feels that she was forced to do this. But it's just a meeting so no harm can be done right?

"Don't worry Mom, I checked my schedule and I think I can attend"

"_Thanks dear, if only I can help but your father and I are still here in China."_

"I know Mom, I understand the situation"

"Then, I have to end this call. Good luck dear and say Hi to Duran for me" Duran, her Siberian husky dog that was a gift from her father.

"Okay, I will. Bye bye" and the call ended.

After that she takes a shower, get dress and eat her breakfast which is consisting of mayo sandwich and a glass of milk. After washing dishes she took her keys and left riding with her Ducati streetfighter 848. In front of the university school gate waits her best friend Mai. After she found her usual spot of parking she gets off to her bike and greets her friend.

"Hi Mai, what's up?"

"Hi Natsuki! Did you finish our research paper?" Mai asked.

"Yep, last night I did. How's Mikoto?"

"A bit fine now but still has fever" Mai said. Mikoto the cat girl who have lots of energy is now in her bed after catching rain outside.

"Hope she get better soon"

"yeah"

"By the way, how's Aunt Saeko and Uncle Kenta?" Mai asked

"They are okay, still in business trip" natsuki sighed.

"Having a problem with that?"

"No… but they are asking me to go to this meeting they set. I am representing our family"

They are now walking inside the campus. Many students took glance to the beautiful blunette who still wearing her leather bike suit. Who wouldn't? With her sexy body plus a pretty face with a shining blue hair?

" And?" Mai continue to ask.

"And I don't know what's the meeting about, Mai. I feel that something will happen.

"Your thinking too much Natsuki. You've done that before right? It's just a meeting. Nothing will happen that you don't like"

"Dad firmly said that I have to attend this meeting Mai. I asked about the meeting agenda but he said that I just have to show myself there and nothing more"

"Then that's good Natsuki. Don't think about it more. Focus now because we have thesis defense later and Nao is so nervous that she kept calling me last night"Mai said while shaking her head.

"That spidey sure knows that she will be grilled to death by Ms. Maria" Natsuki laughed while imagining Nao answering questions of Ms. Maria. Unlucky spider.. very unlucky. Ms. Maria was assigned as one of the panelist in Nao's thesis defense. Yap yap, very unlucky."I'm sure Nao can handle it. She's just pretending being nervous you know" Natsuki continued.

"Who said I'm nervous mutt?" nao suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I told you don't call me mutt!"

"Then don't call me spidey!"

"Shut up spidey"

"Then the mutt word will be your name for me till you learn to stop calling me spidey"

"Okay guys I think there's still five minutes left before the class starts. You Natsuki, go to the comfort room and change your outfit. Have mercy to your fans. Look at them, they are drooling because of your body" and the trio glimpse to what Natsuki's fans doing.

"Okay, see you later!" natsuki said. Running to the nearest comfort room in school.

In China..

"Kenta, dear…. Will Natsuki accept what we set for her?" Saeko asked her husband.

"I hope so my love… I can't do anything about it really… its out of my control… that's my father's will and I can't do anything to change it…" Kenta said to his wife..

"Natsuki is still young. I know she have many goals to reach and this thing we did will devastate her." Saeko hug her husband from behind.

"I know love, I know. I am hoping that Natsuki will accept this… if not.. our company will be gone to our hands…"

"I don't care about the company Kenta, I care about our daughter!" saeko cried in her husband's arms.

"I am too Saeko, but father is so tricky. It's not the money I cared about. I can lose it for my daughter if that can bring happiness to her. But father knows how much we care for the people who work for us. Those people rely to our company. "

"But what about our daughter?…. I can't imagine her getting married… she's so young… just turned 17 last month…and your father how could he do that to her only grand

daughter. I know he loved Natsuki so much.. so why? Why?"

"I don't know Saeko, I am asking myself too."

Back to Japan

"So when is the meeting mutt?" Nao asked. They are in university cafeteria having their lunch.

"Tomorrow night spidey. My father told me the place and sent me the dress I have to wear" the blunette said.

"Are you going there alone?" Mai asked

"Yes, I think so."

"HAHA! Why you look so nervous mutt?"

"Don't laugh spidey! Of course I'm nervous; I don't know who I'm going to meet there"

"Chill mutt, maybe it's a surpise you know?"

"And you know I hate surprises" natsuki whispered.

"Maybe it's just a sort of dinner or some business deal. Maybe your father just wants to expose you to business since you are 17 now." Mai said.

"I hope so too. But I can't help but feel that there's something wrong with this meeting. Well, I'll see it for myself." And they continue with their lunch.

Chapter 2


End file.
